Letter from Anonymous
by FallMaster37
Summary: What would you do if you got a letter saying you were going to die? Guess how Matthew and his Pokemon feel. Join them on their mystery to find their killer in an unusual way and save their lives. T for violence/language/sexual themes.
1. Suspicion All Around

**Detective Brock's POV**

Another life, another day at work, all the same. Nothing seems to change here in Saffron. I wonder how others get used to these monotonous days! The new job that I thought would be the best in the world, turned out to be just the opposite. There seems to be no killings anywhere around here. Oh well, I can just hope something good could come up to change it all. Anyway, I stepped outside from my small townhouse and walked down the slanted sidewalk. The end of that destination would lead all the way to my big bright red car. I stepped inside the vehicle and turned on the motor then slowly backed up out of my driveway. Off I was, to the police station nearby. Looking at the same old green scenery really didn't change my mood for the day. I drove up to the parking lot and stopped my car. Heading inside, there really wasn't much commotion. I nodded to a few fellow employees I recently met and headed to my desk in a corner of the station. I placed my bag and belt on the desk, turned on my lights, and opened my cabinet. Inside, I saw an unusual folder. I looked carefully and realized it was a case for a homicide. I was so thrilled I could hardly speak. I know it's sad for a murder of someone, but having a change of pace is an exciting thing. I quickly opened the folder finding two tapes and a few sheets of paper. I glanced at one revealing a record for a guy named, Matthew Hedkins. Scrolling down the paper, I looked at his characteristics…brown eyes, black hair, tan skin, 5'5", etc. Nothing unusual about him. Continuing down past his family records, I saw what I wanted to see, the crime. It said that he was shot by an unknown thing. A thing? That's strange. Well, it was my job to investigate what that "thing" was. I took a look at the other piece of paper revealing another victim named, Machoke. It seems that Matthew was the trainer of Machoke. Makes sense. Machoke had the same problem, shot by an unknown thing. Well, time to get investigating. I pulled out the tapes inside the folder. The tapes displayed the names of the victims. I pulled out my giant tape recorder and inserted one in. I pressed played, and sat back to listen about where it all started…

_A FEW MONTHS EARLIER…_

**Matthew's POV**

Afternoon was hitting and I was driving home from an interview for letting my Pokémon tryout in the Indigo league. I think he should go. He and I would find many trainers all over the place to fight against. Machoke won most of the battles, of course. I hope he makes it. He deserves to be on the top. I pulled down the road a bit further and saw the post office still opened. I thought that since it was almost closing time, might as well check the mail. I entered, opened my lock, then grabbed the mail as quick as I could. There was about the same amount as we usually get. Not that thick to be famous, but not that thin that we aren't acknowledged. Anyway, I got home to my little house in a small neighborhood. I pulled up to the driveway and entered the house. I looked inside the interior like I always do. To the left was the family room about the size of a living room. On the right, was the kitchen with everything stainless steel. Straight down from the door was the stairs which led to the bedrooms. I put down my folder which contained information about Machoke on the counter a called out,

"Machoke! I'm home."

I heard a few footsteps from the upstairs and saw the brilliant Pokémon himself. I really don't like putting him in a Poke ball, mostly because I think it's cramped and disrespectful to him.

"Finally, I thought you never get home." He said.

Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm very fond of teaching my Pokémon to use their vocal cords so us humans can understand them. I guess it gives us a closer bonding don't you think? I taught almost the whole neighborhood's Pokémon how to speak.

"Let me change into something informal," I started, "and I'll make dinner for us."

"Matt, you need a break." Machoke said, "You _always_ make dinner. Why don't we just order a pizza or something and spend some quality time with each other?"

"I guess you're right. Give me their number and I'll call them up."

Machoke headed over to a small junk drawer and pulled out a small card. I reached over to the phone and punched in the numbers to prepare for the delicious meal.

**Machoke's POV**

Oh, Matt. What would life be like without him? He so good to me, a little too much that I feel like someone who abuses kindness. Well, this will let him and I get a better closeness. I mean, he just spent his _whole_ afternoon trying to get me in the Indigo League. I mean, that's a huge deal. I think it's because his everyone in his family died. What makes it worse is that he doesn't know who did it. His mother and father were shot and his baby brother died from suffocation. I feel like the last of his family. Well, I leaned on the counter and waited for him. He looked at the phone funny then punched in the numbers again. He hanged the phone up with some anger in him. Matt looked at me and said,

"They're busy right now. They won't be available for another hour."

"What do you want to do in the meanwhile?" I said.

"We could walk around the block, I guess."

I nodded and headed outside with him following me. Outside the doors held a new experience.

**Matthew's POV**

We headed left down the sidewalk and fairly kept in step with one another. It was mildly warm, probably seventy degrees or so with a slight breeze. Many neighbors were outside. On the right I could see an acquaintance named, Robert Camper, who was playing with his Growlithe. A few houses left, Machoke pointed out his best friend, Nidoking, sitting out on a chair. We quickened our pace and went up his driveway to greet him. Nidoking rose up and smiled at our appearance.

"Hey, Nido." I said warmly.

"Haven't seen you all in a long time." Nidoking replied.

"Well, we haven't been out in a long time." Machoke added.

"So, I hear you might be going to the Indigo League."

"I hope," Machoke said crossing his arms, "I mean, it's okay if I don't, but I would really like to make it to the top."

"I might be going as an audience. Hope to see you there."

"Same to you."

With that, Machoke waved and we headed back on the sidewalk. I decided to figure out more about Nidoking since I really didn't get to know him much.

"So, Machoke," I started, "What's Nidoking really like? He seems so…how do I say this…slow."

"Um," Machoke stuttered. "He's very nice and smart. He lives alone, though, because his owner left him for his problem."

"Problem?" I questioned.

"Um, it's a personal problem. Nothing I shouldn't say out loud."

"I see. So has he trained a lot?"

"Um, he's not really into training."

"Is that why his owner left him?"

"You could say that."

I really got curious and curious about this problem, but I figured I'll know someday so I just silently walked.

A few houses down, we could see a semi-elderly man named Pete Wilson, tending his garden. He was the grumpy man of our neighborhood and really didn't like talking to others, especially me. As we approached him, I figured a warm hello might make him smile.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson." I said smiling.

He didn't say anything. He just gave me a glare and went back to his trimming. I shrugged and moved forward. I knew he would do that. He's really grumpy because his monster died because of my father. He was walking his baby Blue Eyes White Dragon down a road when he came across an intersection. He tied his monster to a pole so Mr. Wilson could get something from his fanny pack. The Dragon pulled out and escaped from the pole. He ran out in the road and my father ran over him. Ever since that day, he's hated our family.

Me and Machoke almost finished our lap when we saw a few signs laying around on the light poles. One said, 'Wanted: Jinzo…for murder of thirty eight innocent people.'

"A fugitive." Machoke said, "A nice thing to know that we have a murderer loose."

"Well, he might be miles from here anyhow." I said nervously.

We saw our driveway and dashed for the door on our house.

**Machoke's POV**

Matt ran directly to the phone to order us our dinner while I went straight to the couch. I could hear his voice grow enthusiastically as someone answered. I grabbed the newspaper and turned on the television. Big story, of course, was Jinzo's murdering. I threw the paper down and switched the television to the Pokémon interview channel. The newest one was Lucario. Seemed boring so I turned it off and eavesdropped on Matthew. I could hear him give out his specific orders of what to get. I saw him go through the mail, as well. Thinking all was well, I laid down to rest a bit. Continuing to eavesdrop, I heard something suspicious come from upstairs. I stood still to hear it again, since the first time was faint and something did come up. It sounded like a buzzing noise. I'm not sure what would make that. Maybe a bee? Or a fly? I don't know. I walked upstairs and followed the sound as best as I could.

**Matthew's POV**

"And also, extra cheese." I said to the female on the other end.

I hate it when people mess up my orders. During our conversation, I began to go through the mail to see if there was anything interesting. Mostly, there were bills and advertisements.

"Anything else?" the lady said.

"Oh, yes. Don't forget the anchovies."

I saw a letter in particular that surprised me. I picked it up and read the back. It had a yellow tint to it and in a very blood red color, it said the following:

To: Matthew and Machoke

From: Anonymous

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. Looking up, I saw Machoke heading upstairs, probably to shower or something.

"That will be 300 poke dollars."

"That'll be fine, thank you."

I opened the letter be careful not to completely rip it and found a piece of paper in it folded three ways. I unfolded it slowly and in typed black ink, it read the following.

Both your lives will be over soon. What are you going to do?

I gulped the biggest amount of saliva that I could and stood there in shock.

"Hello? Sir?" The lady at the other phone said.

"Huh, oh, I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"Would you like it delivered?"

"Um, no thanks."

After that, the lady said her good-bye and hung up. I looked at the letter again and got the envelope. I carefully examined it to see who would send letters like this? Flipped over, was that same thing.

"Who could the anonymous be?" I thought.

That was it. Me and Machoke now have our lives threatened. Great way to end the day…


	2. The House BreakIn

**Machoke's POV**

Oh, God, what could be up there? I approached the first part of the room, which was Matt's bedroom. I took my hand and opened the door slightly, just enough to fit my arm through and flick the light switch on. The buzzing noise did increase in strength so I slowly entered the room. I was sweating from head to toe, especially in the hands. I don't know why I was scared. I'm supposed to be the brave one, the one that guards Matt with my life. I took a deep breath and jumped in the room as fast as I could to block off any attacks coming towards me. Turning around and around, I found nothing. Everything was turned off, the TV, the lamp, the fan, everything, but that buzzing noise still continued. I figured it was in my room, so I turned off the light and exited. I took a right and continued down the short hallway. I did the same routine with the other room, but this time, the buzzing noise became much louder. Everything, but the light was turned off. What was it? I exited the room and immediately, it stopped. Just like that. Dead silence except the commotion going on downstairs. I went down the steps to find Matt in shock, looking at a letter.

"Something wrong, Matt?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong." He replied somewhat hesitantly.

"What's the letter about?"

"Nothing really, just some stupid ad is all."

I shrugged and walked toward him. He folded the letter into three ways then put in his pocket.

"So, you want to go now?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll get my keys."

Something was definitely wrong with Matt. He doesn't act like this except when something bad happens like his friend died or the stock market crashed or something. No matter, I'll find out. We headed to the car and drove off from our driveway. Looking at Matt, I could see his unusual blank face on him. He seems really off. I don't know why.

"Matt?"

He didn't answer. I poked him on his shoulder to see if he would answer.

"Matt?"

Again, didn't answer. I wonder if he was in a trance or something. I leaned close to him and yelled,

"Matt‼"

He shook from the sound and looked my direction.

"Huh?" he said.

"What's wrong? You never act like this."

"Nothing…just…nothing."

He began to shake and sweat on the steering wheel. I knew something was wrong so I asked him to pull over and he did. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Matthew? What the hell is wrong?"

Matthew looked away and took something from his pocket. It was that letter I saw him read earlier. He gave it to me saying,

"This is the problem. Read it."

I looked at the letter and unfolded it. In black ink, it read:

_Both your lives will be over soon. What are you going to do?_

I gasped in shock. My life? Matt's life? Over? Who could do it. I quickly fumbled with the letter to find who sent it. I got the envelope and looked in the back. Anonymous? Oh, God. Why? Why us?

**Matthew's POV**

I was about to cry seeing Machoke read it. I didn't want him to. I didn't want to expose him our lives being threatened by an unknown source. He looked at me, not with anger this time, but with fear. We knew, nothing will ever be the same again.

I moved again to the pizza place, got my order, and headed back home without saying a word to one another. All I could think about was when it was going to happen. Who could do it. Why they would do it. Names rolled over my mind. So…many…names. We pulled up in the driveway. Just before I was going to get out of the car, Machoke stopped me. I looked at him and he said,

"We have to be careful of every move we make. There could be a bomb in this car for all we know."

I nodded, and slowly opened the handle, checking for ticking noises or clicks. Silence. I fully extended the door. Me and Machoke got out as quickly as possible and closed the door gently. We watched our step as we headed to the house. I took my key and opened the door the same way I opened the car door. Nothing happened. We entered inside and closed the door behind us.

"Can we even sleep tonight?" I asked Machoke.

"Wanna try at least?"

I gave a look of agreement and we ate our dinner.

_7:30pm_

I headed to my room, being careful of trip wires or other sorts of booby traps and opened the door. I went into my room and just plopped on my bed. Sure glad nothing could harm us here. I closed my eyes, but the terrible threat kept boggling my mind and I couldn't fall asleep. I kept fearing tonight would be the night. I eventually fell asleep.

_1:00am_

I was awakened by a buzzing noise. I never heard it before. I looked around in the darkness of my room. Nothing. I checked for Beedrills or Butterfrees that may have gotten through the window. Nothing. I closed my eyes again and turned to the wall to blockade the noise. It still continued. I got scared so I turned on the TV. I looked carefully, and I could see a black screen with some light in the background. I pushed the channel button on my remote to change it, but it stayed on the same channel. I checked the batteries. Still good. I got up to turn on the light and saw something move on the screen. I stood still to see if I could see it again. Same image. I moved an inch or two and saw the same thing happen on the screen. I quickly turned on the light and found the TV's light on as well. I saw myself in the screen.

"Machoke‼"

I yelled as loud as I could. I heard a rush of footsteps heading toward my room and the door opening up quickly. He saw my face and knew something was wrong.

**Machoke's POV**

He called me in for something, but what? His finger shaking, pointed to his TV, I turned to see and lo and behold, my image. I searched his room for a camera, or webcam on the TV. Opening drawers, looking on the ceiling. Matt did the same. I swung opened the closet door and found the camera. I pulled it out and the cord broke. The image on the screen went blank and turned to the default black screen. I showed Matt the camera and he took it from me. He opened the sides to find a chip or bomb, then he ran down the steps to get something. I looked inside the closet again and found a letter sticking out from a coat hanger. I pulled it out and read the envelope.

From: Anonymous

I quickly opened the letter and heard Matt coming up the stairs. I unfolded the rotten thing and read it. At the same time, Matthew came inside and had a plastic bag in his hand. He took the camera and placed it in the bag.

"This is for police evidence." He told me.

He looked at the letter I was holding and asked,

"What does it say?"

I gave it to him so he can see it for himself. He was shocked at what it said.

_How does it feel to be watched every moment of your life? How does it feel to know that your privacy has been invaded? What are you going to do?_

"He said, what are you going to do?" Matt said.

"So?" I questioned.

"He said that in his other letter, too."

"Maybe it's his catch phrase."

"I don't care. I'm calling the police. These games are over."

Matt headed down the steps and I followed behind him. He grabbed the phone and punched in 9-1-1. I stood by the counter and twiddled my thumbs.

"Damn it!" I heard him yell.

"What's wrong?"

"Phone's dead."

I widened my eyes and took the phone's cord and followed it. By the time I got to the wall, it was cut. Next to the wall was another letter, but this time, no envelope. I showed Matt and asked me to read it aloud. I unfolded and read the following:

_No one to go to. No one to protect you. Only you can save yourself. What are you going to do?_

I got very angry and slammed my fist against the counter, which broke it. I leaned on Matt trying to hold in from crying out loud. Matt patted my head and said to wait until morning to see what to do.

We both moved on the couch and slept there for the time being.

_8:00am_

**Matthew's POV**

Morning came. Thank goodness. I got an idea. If we can't call to the police, why not drive there? I woke up Machoke and told him to get in the car. We went outside and my car was gone. Disappeared. In its place was a letter embedded in the ground. I ran in the house and grabbed a butter knife to pry out the letter. I opened it and it read,

_You can't go anywhere. Nothing can help you. The piece of machinery that you use to go places is now taken from you. How will you get to your destination? The destination of life? What are you going to do?_

I was about to rip up the letter, until Machoke stopped me. I took deep breaths and said,

"I've had enough of these damn letters. Now, I don't think we're safe in our house anymore."

"You're right. But where are we going to go?"

"What about an apartment nearby?" I replied with a question.

"We can't pay for that. We can't even rent it!"

"A hotel maybe?"

"Probably."

"Well, then what do you suggest?"

Machoke was thinking hard then got an idea.

"How about my friend's place?"

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"Nidoking's!"

I was happy for the thought, but then asked,

"Are you sure we wouldn't be bothering him?"

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be glad to let us stay for our lives sake."

We rushed to the house and packed our essentials into a suitcase.

_2:00pm_

We got done with the packing and headed over to Nidoking's place. As we got there, we rang the doorbell. We could hear some music playing in the background, but no one answering the door. I rang it again and this time, Nidoking opened the door. We smiled at the sight of him, but he frowned once he saw us.

"Um, right now wouldn't be a good time to say hello." Nidoking said.

"Nido, we have someone stalking our house, breaking entries, and our lives threatened. We're not here to say hello, we're here to ask to stay with you." Machoke said.

He looked behind him in a weird manner and then looked back at us.

"One moment please." He said.

With that, he closed the door and we heard rushing noises inside. The music stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Machoke? Why he'd shut us out?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I told you we'd be bother to him."

He opened the door and signaled for us to enter.

"Upstairs, second room on the right. Hope you are okay." Nidoking said.

We headed upstairs and on the side of the walls, were pictures of actors doing odd poses…in bathing suits, some, without anything on. We entered the room and found a nice bed with a trundle underneath it. The room was about the size of Machoke's room, just a bit bigger. The room was colored black and white stripes. There was a small table in the corner and a desk with a mirror attached to it. On the walls were advertisements like, "Get her today", or "He'll be your favorite by tonight" and each having some sort of sexual pose and look. I looked surprised to see every poster like that.

"Machoke?" I asked with a bit of fear in my tone.

"Yes, Matt?"

"Is this his problem?"

"Yeah, he's not into training…he's into _breeding_."

"Machoke?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's worse…the fact that our lives are threatened…or the fact that we are living with a bisexual pimp."


	3. A Possible Life

**Machokes' POV**

Well, I could tell Matt was pissed. I don't know why either. I take that back. I mean, I know we are living with a horny Pokémon, but Matt just needs to be a little more tolerant. At least Nidoking was nice enough to give us a home for a few days. Even if Matt didn't like it, we were stuck here, unless some sort of miracle could get us out. The music was growing louder and more laughter was continuing. Wasn't exactly the happiest thing to hear, but oh well. I plopped onto the bed, gazing at each provocative poster on the wall while Matt went over to the desk and grabbed the chair on it. He put his hands on his face and sniffled a few times. I knew he was crying. Poor thing. I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get out of this, Matt," I said, "Don't worry."

"I failed…" Matt started, "I failed to protect you like I should. There's no hope anymore. We're going to die."

"Don't talk like that!" I said sternly, "We'll make it…(I hope)."

We just sat there, feeling sorry for ourselves while listening to the music going on down in the lower floor. Matt looked at me funny and said,

"I don't want to even know what's happening there."

"Same." I agreed. "Well, might as well get used to it, cause we are going to be here for awhile."

I walked over to the suitcase and grabbed it by the leathery handle. I waltzed to the closet door and opened it to place the brown thing in it. A letter fell out while doing that very thing. I tip-toed toward Matt and tapped his shoulder. I pointed toward the direction of the damn thing and he nearly passed out of fear. I picked him up and laid him on the bed. I went over to read the letter. Same as all the other letters, three folds, same crème color look, same everything, meaning that the letter was from Anonymous. I opened it and looked at Matt, still on the bed moaning a bit. I asked him,

"Want me to read it to you?"

"Better now than never."

I cleared my throat and began,

_Nowhere can you go and not find me. I'll know where you are, wherever you are. How does that make you feel…to have someone follow your every move, and you don't have a clue who it could possibly be? What are you going to do?_

**Matthew's POV**

I gave up…again. He knows who we are, where we are, and we expect to die soon. I felt like tearing the letter to bits and pieces, before Machoke came to me and calmed me down. I took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. I turned on Nido's small TV to get my mind off the fact. It didn't help. All I could see was homicidal news

"And just in…Black Wing Armor Master was recently sent to an asylum in Cerulean City for attempting murder by luring victims to a trap with instructions."

I looked up with some strange sense of confidence. Black Wing Armor Master, huh? Instructions? Murder? A connection in my head made me wonder if he was sending us the letters. I mean, they weren't really instructions per say, but they were close.

"Hey, Machoke?" I said to him.

"What?"

"I think that's our killer." I said pointing to the small TV box.

"You know what? I think you're right. Well, glad that's over with."

We both smiled and took a big sigh of relief knowing that our killer was gone. Machoke, as I could see, was relaxed a lot more now.

_10:30pm_

Nidoking made us dinner. I didn't know he could cook. I always thought he went out to bars or something and got food there. He made us a nice kimchi meal with sushi. I was pleased and complimented him. I was a bit scared at first since he was a Pokémon and all, but now, I enjoyed every bit of it. Actually, he's a very nice Pokémon, instead of the generic stereotype of a pervert. Either way, we enjoyed that night. Me and Machoke went to our room, got on the bed, and fell asleep, which was actually the few times we could fall asleep since the danger was gone.

_A few days later…_

No letters had appeared in the past days, so probably our killer was caught like we predicted. I told Machoke it was safe to go home, which was probably the best guess. We packed our things and gave our thank-you's to Nidoking for letting us stay at his place.

As we left the doorway, a kid, who was about eight years old, walked in front of us and stopped our path. Seeing how it was strange I tried to walk around, but the kid blocked the way. I didn't want to hurt him or anything so I asked him a few questions.

"Hey, kid. Why you blocking the way?" I asked.

"My name isn't kid." He replied hastily

"Well, I'm sorry," I started, "What is your name?"

"My name is Cheung Lee."

"Well, sorry to bother you, Cheung, but we are trying to get home, so if you could please move, that would be greatly appreciated."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Me and Machoke just looked at each other weirdly and Machoke made a signal with his hand that Cheung was crazy. Machoke looked at the kid and asked him the same question.

"Hey, Cheung. Why can't we get past you?"

"I'm a messenger from someone."

Oh, God. Is this anonymous? Well, he said a messenger, so I hope not. Anyway, he gave us a folded piece of paper. As he pulled it from his pocket, I could see one Pokémon ball on his belt.

"Which Pokémon do you have?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business."

"I'm just curious."

"If you have to know…I have Mew."

Oh my God! A Mew. That's like the based form of all Pokémon. How did he obtain it?

"Where did you get such thing?"

"You ask too many questions. I got it from someone, okay?"

"Who?"

I could tell that the tone in my voice was beginning to sound a bit harsh, but I had to know. Anyone that would give away a Mew would be a very interesting person. Unfortunately the kid just smirked and gave us the paper.

"The flame will tell." Cheung said.

We both looked up at him.

"The flame?" I said.

He just shrugged, "The person wanted me to tell you that…I don't know what it means."

Once he finished his sentence, he went on his way past me and Machoke.

**Machoke's POV**

This is highly unusual. A weird kid. A messenger. Has a freaking Mew. A flame. What the hell? Something just doesn't fit. Well, either way, Cheung left us and we headed back to our house.

We stopped about half way and decided to open the paper. We carefully observed the piece of paper to make sure there wasn't any gimmicks or such. Once we were assured, we slowly opened it and revealed a blank space. Nothing was written on it. Matthew ran his finger along the rough paper, and could detect no marks or symbols.

"This is odd." We thought.

"Do you think a flame would do anything?" Matthew asked.

"I know as much about that as you do." I replied.

We gave another look at the paper and saw Matthew fumble through his pocket. He pulled out a lighter and flicked it on.

"Maybe if we burn it…that might give us a clue." He said, ready to burn the paper.

I held his hand back with a snap and told him not to.

"If we burn it, then we won't have it again. We need to be careful."

Matthew nodded and the put the little lighter back into his pocket.

We looked back at the kid, who had disappeared from now and gave a curious expression.

Matthew was thinking the same thing I was. What importance was he to our well-being? He gave us this paper with nothing on in and expects us to use it somehow. We then set foot to our house. By the time we got to it, it seemed the same as usual. Nothing changed. Safety aroused between us as we entered inside the small thing.

The place looked a mess. There were books on the floor, pots and pans were sprawled out everywhere, cords were frayed, clothes on the ceiling, it looked like this place was ransacked.

"Matt, someone was in here." I said

"Wanna tell me something I don't know?" Matthew said back.

We searched around and Matt went over to get the phone. He called, but there was no dial.

"Oh yeah, the guy disabled our phone line." He said angrily.

I decided to go up the stairs to see if anything new or exciting was up there. It was just the same, everything was messed up. The TV was crashed, the beds were flipped up on their sides, sheets were torn and sprawled on the floor, it was a complete disaster.

"Hey, Matt!" I shouted to him, "What do you suppose the people who ransacked our place looking for?"

Matthew stroked his chin a bit until raising a finger saying, "I..have no idea."

I looked at him carefully. "You don't suppose…our killer…was never caught."

Matthew's eyes widened. I knew what he was thinking. The guy on the TV didn't seem like someone who would do such a thing, but it had to be. It gave the same description as to what our ordeal was. Why is it now, we don't feel that the murderer is behind bars and punished.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" I asked.

"Well, looks like we will, since someone seems to get in our house easily."

Matthew moved to the couch and sat down.

"I can't believe this is happening to us. What did we ever do? Why us?" he complained.

I looked in his black eyes and said, "Maybe it's someone we know. Maybe he didn't like something we did."

"But what did we ever do, Machoke? We've lived our lives peacefully. Now some idiot comes and ruins it for both of us."

"It's okay, Matt. Soon, we'll find this guy and take him down ourselves. We can do this."

Matthew shrugged and laid back on the couch. Suddenly, he gave an unusual look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

He looked behind his back on the couch and pushed it back with his hand.

"That's funny," he said, "Something seems to be there that shouldn't."

I gave Matthew the look when someone says, "really?"

"Um, Matt, you do realize that this whole house has stuff where it shouldn't. Something may have slipped behind the couch."

I saw him insert his hand behind the cushions and feel for something. As he pushed his hand through the tight space, it suddenly stopped. Matthew eyes widened and slowly pulled out a piece of paper.

I rolled my eyes, seeing the paper that Matthew held. Another letter, huh? Why would anyone hide it there?

Matthew looked up at me and waved the letter in the air.

"Time for another life or death note." He smirked.

Matthew carefully opened the same three folds that was used in all the other letters we revealed another note.

_Well, since it seems you two are perfect at finding things, I thought it would be fun to play a little hide-and-seek game. There are letters hidden around the house. These letters will soon lead to your salvation. Each one contains a clue to the next one's location. Are you willing to risk yourselves to a stranger just to save yourselves? What are you going to do?_

"Hey, Machoke." Matthew said.

I looked at him nervously, "Yes."

"Ready to play?"


End file.
